FALL
by Akihiko Fujiwara
Summary: Melihat senyuman mu adalah kebahagiaanku, meskipun kau tidak pernah mencintaiku tapi aku yakin suatu saat kebahagiaan ku adalah saat kau akan memilihku. Dan dengan semua kerapuhan mu, aku disini untuk menangkap saat kau terjatuh./BadSummary/Oneshoot/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fall © Akihiko Fujiwara**

**Summary : Melihat senyuman mu adalah kebahagiaanku, meskipun kau tidak pernah mencintaiku tapi aku yakin suatu saat kebahagiaan ku adalah saat kau akan memilihku. Dan dengan semua kerapuhan mu, aku disini untuk menangkap mu dengan kekuatan ini saat kau terjatuh./AU/Oneshoot/RnR?**

**All forms of ****similarity ****or ****resemblance ****was ****just ****an accident****, ****pure ****thought ****it self ****author!**

**Warnings: weird, typo(s), OOC, AU, full drama, and DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**FALL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa kearah ruangan kelasnya, sesekali ia menegok kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.  
Ia panik karena guru yang mengajar sekarang adalah salah satu guru yang terkenal killer yaitu Anko Mitarashi.

Naruto berhenti tepat diruang kelasnya dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dan bulir bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung perlahan turun dari dahinya, Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya heran melihat barisan para wanita didepan kelasnya pagi-pagi begini dan sangat jarang sekali.

"Tumben kau datang cepat,"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Shikamaru berjalan perlahan kearahnya diikuti seorang gadis blonde bernama Ino Yamanaka dibelakangnya, kekasih Shikamaru.  
Naruto menghela napas melihat keduanya.

"Kalian rupanya, lalu ada apa pagi-pagi sekali sudah ada antrian macam ini?" tanya Naruto bingung masih memperhatiakn antrian para wanita yang kurang kerjaan ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kalaupun ini antrian wanita memangnya kau tidak ikutan Ino?" Shikamaru menoleh kearah Ino disebelahnya yang ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Shikamaru baka, bagaimana aku tahu sedangkan aku sedari tadi bersamamu…" balas Ino memandang Shikamaru tajam, pemuda nanas itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat perselisihan kecil diantara mereka berdua yang selalu Naruto lihat setiap mereka bertemu.  
"Sudahlah, kalian jangan ribut dulu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara kita masuk kedalam kelas sedangkan kita dihadang oleh antrian macam ini."

Shikamaru maju selangkah kearah antrian para gadis yang sangat merepotkan itu.  
"Permisi nona, kalau aku boleh tahu ada apa dengan atrian panjang membosankan ini?"

"Katanya ada seorang murid pindahan baru yang sangat tampan, karena aku begitu penasaran jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut melihatnya…kyaaa!"

Shikamaru sontak menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan aneh dari salah satu gadis yang barusan ia jadikan narasumber, benar-benar merepotkan.  
Shikamaru kembali berjalan kearah Naruto dan Ino yang terlihat menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana genius? Ada informasi baru, sehingga wajahmu terlihat aneh begitu?" tanya Naruto tertawa diikuti Ino dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa, gadis itu baru saja mengatakan padaku bahwa ada seorang murid baru yang tampan jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa antrian merepotkan ini karena murid baru itu,"

Naruto menoleh kearah Ino dibelakangnya, gadis blonde itu menatap Naruto dan memikirkan sesuatu.  
"Jangan-jangan forehead berada disana juga, dia kan tergila-gila dengan lelaki tampan. Aku harus melihatnya juga…"

Ino segera berlari meninggalkan kedua pria tersebut dan menyusup kedalam antrian mengerikan dihadapan mereka, Naruto menoleh pelan kearah Shikamaru yang menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau tahu Shikamaru, kalau dipikir-pikir wanita memang makhluk yang sangat merepotkan. Mendengar lelaki tampan sedikit saja sudah heboh…" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, pemuda nanas itu menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.  
"Kenapa memangnya? Apa mungkin kau cemburu karena siapa tahu ada Sakura disana?"

Wajah Naruto tampak memerah mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu, pemuda blonde itu nampak gelagapan.  
"A-apa? Tidak, mana mungkin aku cemburu dengan Sakura-chan…"

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Tatapan matamu saat melihat Sakura sangat berbeda saat kau melihat gadis lainnya, aku tahu itu"

Ekspresi pemuda blonde itu berubah drastis seketika, Naruto berbalik memunggungi Shikamaru dibelakangnya.  
"Aku memang menyukai Sakura-chan, tapi apakah mungkin ia akan membalasnya?"

Shikamaru ingin berbicara tapi melihat ekspresi sahabatnya ia urungkan niatnya itu, Naruto menggenggam tali tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru yang menatapnya khawatir.  
Pemuda itu mengelap wajahnya, apa kata-kata yang ia keluarkan barusan sangat kejam?

**XXX**

Dua gadis cantik terlihat sedang duduk disalah satu bangku kantin sembari menunggu pesanan yang mereka pesan beberapa waktu lalu, Ino terlihat mengutak-atik handphone nya sedangkan Sakura terlihat menengok ke kanan kiri kantin.

"Kemana si baka Shikamaru ini, padahal aku hanya meninggalkannya didepan pintu kelas. Sekarang aku menghubungi nya tapi tidak aktif. Menyebalkan." Ucap Ino frustasi memencet asal handphone miliknya.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran.  
"Sudahlah pig, mungkin Shikamaru sedang bersama Naruto. Kau terlalu berlebihan kau tahu…"

"Tapi kan Forehead, aku jadi merasa bersalah meninggalkan nya di depan pintu kelas tadi pagi" seru Ino pelan.

Tidak lama pelayan kantin membawa pesanan mereka dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkannya, Sakura nampak berbinar melihat makanannya dan ingin langsung melahap.

"Forehead, ngomong-ngomong tentang murid baru yang kau lihat tadi pagi. Aku baru ingat kalau dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha." Jelas Ino sambil memotong makanannya.

"Benarkah itu pig? Kau tahu, dia tampan sekali tatapan matanya itu yang membuat aku tergila-gila" seru Sakura kegirangan sendiri membayangkan pria emo tersebut.

Ino mendesah pelan mendengarnya.  
"Sejujurnya aku juga tergila-gila padanya Forehead, tapi mendengar cerita Karin aku jadi membencinya…"

Sakura sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan sahabat blondenya barusan itu, membencinya? Kenapa Ino membenci Sasuke?  
Kalau memang Ino membencinya pasti mereka pernah saling mengenal bukan.  
"Apa maksudmu membenci Sasuke-kun Pig?"

Ino menatap Sakura serius dan meletakkan sendok dan garpu yang sedari tadi ia pegang keatas piringnya.  
"Karin bercerita padaku bahwa Sasuke adalah playboy yang hobinya mempermainkan wanita, mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku kesal…"

"Aku tidak percaya itu Pig, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke-kun seperti itu?" Sakura terlihat menyangkal dan setengah tidak percaya ucapan Ino.

"Forehead, Karin sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa Sasuke itu adalah pria brengsek dan sama sekali tidak ada kebaikan dalam dirinya. Dan yang paling penting Karin itu mantannya Sasuke…"

Sakura sontak berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menyambar tas miliknya yang ia letakkan diatas meja kantin membuat Ino heran melihat tingkah Sakura itu.

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu menceritakan itu semua padaku Ino, kau berusaha menceritakan keburukan Sasuke-kun yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Kau ingin memilikinya juga bukan? Sehingga kau ceritakan semua itu padaku!" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit dipertegas.

"Bukan itu maksudku Sakura, kau hanya~ Sakura tunggu…"

Belum selesai Ino melanjutkan kalimatnya gadis pink itu segera berlalu meninggalkan Ino sendirian dikantin membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya penasaran karena pertengkaran kecil mereka.  
Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi, sahabatnya itu salah paham Ino bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi sifat egois Sakura.  
Cinta telah membutakan perasaan gadis itu.

**XXX**

Sakura terlihat duduk disalah satu bangku didepan gerbang sekolah, ia kesal hari ini. Kenapa sahabatnya sendiri malah tidak mendukungnya untuk mendapatkan Sasuke, Ino malah ikutan ingin mendapatkan Sasuke dan menjelek-jelekkan pemuda tampan itu.  
Bilang saja kalau ia ingin memiliki Sasuke juga, payah!

"Ehem, sendirian saja?"

Sakura mendongak menatap seseorang yang familiar di ingatannya, salah satu sahabatnya yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun. Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura heran melihat pemuda blonde itu menghampirinya.

Bukan malah menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu Naruto malah menurunkan standart motor besarnya dan kemudian ikutan duduk disamping Sakura.  
"Aku baru saja mau pulang, tapi begitu aku melihatmu sendirian disini jadi aku menghampirimu. Tidak biasa nya Sakura-chan?" seru Naruto namun hanya dibalas helaan napas kecil dari gadis pujaannya itu.

Naruto menautkan alisnya mendapat respon yang tidak biasa dari gadis itu, nampaknya kali ini Sakura terlihat sedang moody dan tidak ingin diganggu.  
"Ada masalah apa Sakura-chan? Ekspresi mu terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya…" Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura membuat gadis pink itu menatap Naruto heran dan ingin meninju pemuda itu, tapi ia urungkan niatnya setalah melihat tatapan Naruto yang begitu meyakinkan.

"Ikutlah bersamaku, aku yakin perasaanmu akan kembali seperti semula!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari empunya Naruto segera menarik Sakura memasuki pekarangan sekolah untuk menuju ke danau yang sangat luas dibelakang sekolah, danau yang begitu mempesona.

**XXX**

Ino berjalan lunglai menuju mobil Shikamaru yang diparkir di parkiran mobil, hari ini ia merasa sangat lelah sekali ditambah dengan Sakura yang salah paham terhadap ucapannya tadi pagi sewaktu di kantin.  
Entah kemana sekarang sang pemilik mobil alias Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidak dilihat Ino, benar-benar pemuda pemalas.

Ino memfokuskan pandangannya pada dua orang yang sedang berjalan kedalam sekolah, dua orang tersebut terlihat sangat familiar bagi Ino.  
Ino mengangguk mengerti sekarang, rupanya dua orang tersebut yaitu sahabatnya sendiri Sakura dan Naruto, padahal tadi pagi gadis pink itu terlihat kesal tapi setelah bersama Naruto Sakura terlihat senang sepertinya.

"Ehem…"

Mendengar seseorang berdehem dibelakangnya Ino sontak memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan melihat Shikamaru sedang berdiri dibelakangnya memasang wajah yang lemas yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari.

"Yaampun, kenapa dengan wajahmu itu pemalas? Apa itu ekspresi yang bagus untuk menunjukkannya pada kekasihmu?" seru Ino sedikit sebal melihat Shikamaru yang sedari tadi ia cari tetapi setelah bertemu, pacar nya itu malah memasang wajah muram. Menyebalkan.

"Mendokusai, maafkan aku Ino aku baru saja akan menemuimu tapi Asuma menahan ku diruang laboratorium. Kau tahu bukan kalau sebentar lagi olimpiade SAINS akan segera digelar…" jelas Shikamaru sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Ino hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ya kalau sudah begitu mau bagaimana lagi? Toh Shikamaru memang selalu diharapkan untuk mengikuti setiap perlombaan oleh pihak sekolah, Ino juga tidak dapat melarangnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu. Apalagi tadi handphone mu tidak aktif!" ucap Ino membuang muka sengaja marah pada pemuda genius itu, Shikamaru menepuk kepalanya. Kalau sudah begitu ia hanya bisa mengalah pada Ino yang sangat merepotkan.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku minta maaf. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya kau mau memaafkanku Ino?"

Ino nampak berpikir sejenak dan sepertinya otak nya mendapat sebuah ide cemerlang, ia kembali menoleh kearah Shikamaru dan memasang wajah ceria membuat pemuda itu heran.  
"Yosh, kalau begitu kau lihat disana? Disana ada sebuah motor, dan aku ingin kau untuk menyembunyikannya. Mengerti genius?"

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah motor berwarna merah yang ditunjuk oleh kekasihnya itu, Shikamaru menautkan alisnya. Bukankah itu motor milik Naruto? Kenapa diparkir disana? Lalu kenapa Ino memintanya untuk menyembunyikan motor Naruto?

"Itu kan motor milik Naruto? Memangnya kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikannya?"

"Kau ini sama sekali tidak mengerti baka Shikamaru, barusan saja aku melihat si jidat sedang bersama Naruto. Aku rasa mereka pergi kesuatu tempat, jadi aku ingin kau menyembunyikannya…" ucap Ino berkacak pinggang dihadapan pemuda itu membuat Shikamaru semakin pusing saja, daripada diomeli oleh kekasihnya itu lebih baik ia menurutinya saja.

"Baiklah aku mengerti" Shikamaru segera berjalan perlahan kearah motor Naruto sembari memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana, Ino terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan berjalan dibelakang Shikamaru.

**XXX**

"Tunggu Naruto, kau mau membawa ku kemana?" Sakura melepaskan pegangan Naruto pada lengannya dan menatap pemuda blonde itu heran.  
Naruto hanya memandang Sakura dan tiba-tiba menghela napas pelan.

"Astaga, kau belum pernah mendengar danau yang katanya bisa membuang semua pikiran seseorang yang sedang jenuh?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura memegangi dagunya nampak mencerna kalimat pertanyaan Naruto barusan, danau yang bisa membuang pikiran jenuh?  
Yaampun, selama bersekolah 2 tahun disini ia bahkan belum pernah mendegarnya sama sekali. Benar-benar tidak wajar.

"Kalau mendengarnya aku pernah, tapi pergi kesana aku bahkan tidak pernah sama sekali…" jelas Sakura membuat Naruto sweatdrop.

"Yaampun Sakura-chan, apa saja yang kau lakukan 2 tahun belakangan ini? Baiklah kalau begitu aku punya alasan untuk membawamu kesana!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera memegang lengan Sakura dan menuntun gadis itu kesuatu tempat, Sakura terlihat pasrah. Nampaknya ia tidak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya, toh Naruto berusaha untuk menghibur dirinya.  
Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap punggung Naruto yang berjalan menuntunnya didepan.

"Baiklah…kita sudah sampai!" teriak Naruto keras sehingga menibulkan suara yang menggema didanau yang begitu luas.

Sakura melebarkan matanya takjub melihat danau yang sangat luas dengan air yang begitu jernih, ia bahkan belum tahu menahu adanya danau luas ini dibelakang sekolah. Sepertinya kali ini ia akan berterima kasih pada pemuda blonde itu yang selalu saja memiliki kejutan.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu" seru Naruto.

"Sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sedikit heran, atau jangan-jangan Naruto sudah merencanakan ini semua?

Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar dan menunjuk sebuah pohon yang berdiri kokoh dibelakang Sakura, gadis pink itu memutar badannya penasaran dengan arah jari telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah lurus tepat di pohon momiji yang besar dan berdiri kokoh tepat dihadapan rumah pohon itu.  
Tapi bukan, bukan pohon yang ingin ditunjukkan pemuda blonde itu tapi diatasnya. Sebuah rumah pohon yang begitu indah dan tangga yang mengarah keatas sana dibuat serapi dan sebagus mungkin.

Sakura menoleh kembali kearah Naruto yang menyeringai lebar melihat ekspresi yang terukir diwajahnya, benar-benar orang yang penuh kejutan, dan tidak dapat ditebak tentu saja.  
"Kau yang membuat semua ini Naruto? Untukku?"

"Hehehe, tentu saja. Aku sudah merencanakan ini sekitar bulan lalu, dan melihat keadaan mood mu tadi aku pikir inilah waktu yang tepat Sakura-chan…"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menebak dalam kepalanya hal yang akan Naruto tunjukkan adalah sebuah rumah pohon yang begitu indah dihadapannya sekarang. Dan itu dibuat khusus untuk dirinya.

"Baiklah, daripada kau hanya melihatnya dari sana kita keatas sekarang saja" Naruto berjalan mendahului Sakura didepan.

"Tunggu sebentar, seharusnya ladies first bukan? Jadi aku yang harus duluan, untuk jaga-jaga seandainya aku jatuh nanti…" seru Sakura berjalan melewati pemuda itu dan menaiki tangga satu persatu.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas pelan, ada-ada saja.  
"Heh, jangan-jangan kau berharap jatuh lalu aku akan menangkapmu bukan Sakura-chan…aku suda~ aww Ittai, ittai" Naruto segera memegangi kepalanya yang membenjol akibat serangan mendadak yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi Naruto, dasar baka" Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya dihadapan Naruto membuat pemuda itu bergidik ngeri. Sakura menoleh sekilas ke arah jam tangannya yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kiri.  
"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang saja Naruto…"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan membersihkan celanannya yang kotor dan ikut-ikutan memperhatikan jam tangan miliknya.  
"Baiklah kita pulang sekarang, tapi tunggu tunggu sebentar."

Sakura memperhatikan pemuda blonde itu yang terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celana seragamnya.

"Ehm Sakura-chan, kau bisa mengulurkan tanganmu padaku?"

Sakura tersenyum dan segera mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto dan disambut pemuda itu dengan memberikan sebuah benda ketelapak tangan Sakura, gadis pink itu menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang bertanya-tanya tentang benda yang diberikan nya.

Sakura membuka kepalan tangannya dan melihat sebuah kalung berbentuk hati berwarna merah muda dan warna orange disetiap sisinya, dan tertutup sebuah sayap hitam.  
Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah pemuda blonde itu yang menatapnya lembut, kalung ini untuknya? Naruto meberikan kalung ini untuknya?

"Untukku?"

"Tentu saja, anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun mu yang tahun lalu belum sempat aku beri Sakura-chan…dan aku ingin kau membuka sayapnya saat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku" kata Naruto pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memberikan ini Naruto, aku-terima kasih banyak…" ucap Sakura pelan sembari menunduk dan menggenggam kalung itu, Naruto terlihat panik melihat gadis pujaannya terlihat akan menangis menerima kalung miliknya.

"Ah,eh Sakura-chan…kenapa kau terlihat akan menangis?"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto baka, aku hanya sedikit terharu…baiklah kita pulang sekarang saja hari sudah semakin sore"

**XXX**

Sakura terlihat berjalan terburu-buru menuju ke perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam kemarin, tumpukan buku itu malah memperlambat langkahnya dan bahkah pandangannya.

BRUUKK~

Buku-buku yang dibawa oleh gadis pink itu oleng dan terjatuh semua ketanah membuat Sakura meringis kesakitan memegangi sikutnya yang lecet, ia membuka matanya dan terlihat shock melihat seseorang dihadapannya sedang merapikan buku-buku yang terjatuh tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura masih menatap pemuda emo itu tidak percaya.

"Eh maaf aku menabrakmu, ini salahku. Aku sudah merapikan buku-bukumu, apakah siku mu terluka?" tanya Sasuke berjongkok di hadapann Sakura membuat gadis itu menahan suhu panas di wajahnya melihat wajah Sasuke sedekat itu.  
"Ada yang salah padamu?"

"Ah eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa aku baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun…"

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau baik-baik saja sedangkah sikumu terlihat lecet seperti itu, aku akan mengantarmu ke uks sekarang" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura, sedangkah gadis itu hanya terlihat cengo seakan tidak percaya, lelaki pujaannya itu sekarang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baiklah…" Sakura menerima uluran pemuda itu dan bangkit berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan duluan didepannya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Sasuke Uchiha lelaki pujaannya itu akhirnya mengajak nya bicara bahkan mengajaknya untuk ke uks dan nampaknya pemuda emo itu akan mengobati luka lecetnya di siku.

**XXX**

Naruto merebahkan badannya di sofa biru miliknya yang terletak diruang tengah, ia merasa lelah sekali hari ini.  
Ditambah dengan latihan sepakbola sore tadi semakin membuatnya lelah dan lemah, ia bangkit dan menyenderkan punggunya disandaran sofa. Suasana sepi yang hanya didominasi suara detik jam, membuat Naruto mengatupkan matanya tertidur.

TOK..TOK..!

Naruto sontak kaget dan langsung membuka kelopak matanya mendengar ketukan pintu yang sangat kuat diluar, Naruto merutuk kesal. Siapa seseorang yang berani mengganggu nya saat ia akan tertidur.

"Ck, kusho…siapa malam-malam be…?" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka sedang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah yang berurai air mata ditemani Shikamaru yang menatap Naruto serius.

"Kalian? Ada apa kalian malam-malam begini kemari? Dan Ino, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi heran sekaligus tidak mengerti melihat dua sahabatnya itu tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya.

"S-sakura, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran nya saat ini. Tapi Naruto, aku mohon hanya kau yang bisa mencegah Sakura sekarang" ucap Ino sesenggukan, sedangkan Naruto masih bingung dan tidak mengerti apa maksud gadis blonde itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura? Memang apa yang Sakura lakukan?

"Ino tenanglah, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sakura-chan. Aku pasti akan membantu, tapi jelaskan dengan lebih rinci lagi!"

"Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke…" sambung Shikamaru tiba-tiba yang berdiri dibelakang Ino yang masih menangis, Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Apa ini akan menjadi hal yang paling menyakitkan yang pernah ia dengar?  
"Ino kemari karena bertengkar dengan Sakura, Ino sudah memperingatkan Sakura tentang kebejatan Sasuke. Tapi dia tetap egois dan menghiraukannya, jadi kami pikir kaulah yang mungkin bisa mencegah nya Naruto…Ino khawatir Sasuke akan menyakiti nya lebih lama" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar

Naruto masih mematung tidak percaya, apakah cinta nya bertepuk sebelah tangan? Apakah selama ini Sakura tidak pernah mencintainya? Kenapa mendengar semua ini membuat Naruto merasakan sebuah belati menusuk dadanya sekarang, sakit yang tidak bisa tertandingi olehnya.

"Baiklah…aku pasti akan mencegah Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto tertatih sembari mengepalkan tangannya erat.

**XXX**

Sakura menggandeng erat lengan Sasuke disebelahnya sembari berjalan bersama menuju kantin sekolah, semua mata tertuju kepada pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta itu termasuk Sakura yang sepanjang hari dihiasi oleh senyum yang merekah di bibir merahnya.  
Tidak lama keduannya sampai dikantin dan memilih untuk duduk di kursi paling pojok, tak disangka disana kebetulan ada Naruto dan Shikamaru yang sedang duduk dua meja dari Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut sembari memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin makan kue dango beberapa tusuk saja Sasuke-kun, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" balas Sakura yang duduk dihadapan pemuda emo itu dan dibalas gelengan kepala dan senyum yang menyeringai, membuat Sakura merona.

Naruto yang melihat kedua pasangan itu tersenyum kecut dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Shikamaru yang melihat reaksi Naruto segera menoleh ke sumber asal dimana Sasuke dan Sakura duduk.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan emosi Naruto." ucap Shikamaru meyakinkan sahabatnya yang sedang patah hati.

"Bukan itu Shikamaru, disaat Sakura-chan sangat mencintai si brengsek itu. Dia akan menjatuhkan nya begitu saja, aku tidak terima" Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya bingung sekaligus frustasi.  
Shikamaru hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan sembari melipat tangannya didepan dada, Shikamaru melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya dan melihat pemuda itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Hei Naruto tunggu, kau mau kemana?" Shikamaru segera bangkit dan berlari mengejar Naruto yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dan berniat untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura.  
"Naruto tunggu, kau mau kemana baka? Kau meninggalkanku begitu saja…" protes Shikamaru sembari menahan pundak Naruto yang memandang lurus kedepan.

"Aku curiga dengan Sasuke itu, jadi aku berniat untuk mengikutinya" seru Naruto.

"Ckk, mendokusai. Baiklah aku akan menemanimu" Shikamaru memasang wajah malas sembari berjalan perlahan dibelakang Naruto yang terus memperhatikan langkah Sasuke didepannya.

Keduanya berhenti didepan pintu gudang tempat penyimpanan alat olahraga yang terletak disamping toilet pria, Naruto nampak mengendap-endap diikuti Shikamaru dibelakangnya yang terlihat malas-malasan.  
"Aku yakin dia kemari tidak sendirian, pasti ada orang didalam sana…" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa harus mengendap-endap seperti orang bodoh begini?" lagi-lagi Shikamaru protes dan hanya dibalas acungan jari telunjuk Naruto di bibirnya pertanda diam. Naruto menempelkan telingannya tepat di dinding bawah jendela gudang.

"Bagaimana Sasuke taruhannya? Apakah berhasil?" ucap suara yang berasal dari dalam gudang, Naruto nampak serius mendengarkan. Merasa penasaran Shikamaru ikutan melakukan hal persis seperti Naruto.

"Diamlah, hal seperti itu sangat mudah sekali. Cukup menyatakan cinta pada seorang Sakura Haruno dan ia menerima nya, gadis yang bodoh. Dan sekarang mana janjimu?" seru Sasuke.

Naruto membulatkan matanya begitu juga dengan Shikamaru setelah mendengar ucapan langsung dari bibir Sasuke yang membuat emosi Naruto semakin memuncak, tapi ia menahannya sampai perbincangan diantara mereka semua berkahir.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, setelah aku hitung sesuai dengan perjanjian kalau kau berhasil memacari gadis itu selama 3 hari aku akan memberimu kunci mobilku. Dan sepertinya kau berhasil…"

"Kau tidak berhak meremehkannya Sasori, sepertinya dia memang sudah dewasa karena bisa menang dari taruhan kita. Benar bukan Sasuke?"

"Hn…sekarang mana kunci mobil yang kau tawarkan itu? Sesuai perjanjian mobilmu berada bersamaku selama 3 minggu, bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah, aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresi kekasihmu saat kau mengatakan kebenarannya?" ucap suara tersebut diselingi tawa.

"Entahlah aku tidak peduli."

"Yasudahlah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi duluan bersama Deidara. Ayo kita pergi saja."

Naruto saat ini sedang berada di mode yang tidak bisa dikendalikan, jadi selama ini isu yang beredar itu benar. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam, emosi yang sudah menguasai nya sedari tadi ingin ia hantamkan pada pemuda sialan itu.  
Shikamaru merasakan keadaan akan semakin buruk melihat wajah Naruto yang dikuasai emosi sekarang.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto segera berjalan kearah Sasuke yang berdiri didepan pintu gudang, pemuda itu membalik badan Sasuke dan meninju tepat diwajahnya.  
Shikamaru segera menahan lengan Naruto yang akan menghantam lagi wajah mulus Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat terduduk dibawah sembari mengelap darah yang keluar disela bibirnya.

"Hentikan Naruto, aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak memakai kekerasan. Tenangkan dirimu…" ucap Shikamaru berusah menenangkan Naruto yang sedang dipenuhi oleh emosi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menahan emosiku saat melihat si brengsek ini, jadi selama ini kau memacari Sakura hanya untuk taruhan bodohmu saja? Jawab aku!" teriak Naruto penuh dengan amarah.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan pemuda blonde itu, ia bangkit kembali dihadapan Shikamaru dan Naruto.  
"Ya aku memang memacari gadis itu untuk taruhan ku saja, kau tidak suka? Lagipula siapa yang mau mencintai gadis bodoh seperti dia"

"Kau!" Naruto memandang Sasuke tajam.

"Tenanglah Naruto, dia hanya membuatmu semakin emosi saja. Sebaiknya kita katakan yang sebenarnya saja pada Sakura tentang semua ini, kita pergi saja sekarang"

Shikamaru segera membawa Naruto pergi dari sana sebelum kejadian yang tidak ia harapkan terjadi, Sasuke mendecah kesal memegangi pipinya yang menjadi sasaran empuk tangan Naruto yang barusan saja mengenainya.  
Ia menoleh kearah jam tangannya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan gudang.

**XXX**

"Apa maksud kalian? Kenapa kalian mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Percayalah padaku Sakura-chan, Sasuke hanya menjadikanmu bahan taruhan dia semata. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" jelas Naruto.

Ino dan Shikamaru yang ikutan berada disana hanya diam dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto yang berusaha menjelaskan hal yang terjadi tadi pagi sewaktu disekolah.

"Apapun yang kalian katakan aku tidak akan pernah percaya, dan kau Naruto. Jangan pernah menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke-kun dihadapanku, dia berbeda denganmu…"

Sakura melontarkan kalimat terkahirnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya keras, Naruto menatap nanar pintu bercat putih itu dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Begitu juga Ino dan Shikamaru dibelakangnya, Sakura terlalu egois. Ia sudah dibutakan oleh hal yang bernama cinta, Sakura bukanlah Sakura yang dulu.

Naruto berjalan perlahan melewati kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya khawatir pemuda itu akan melakukan hal diluar kendali yang bisa membahayakannya.  
"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan dan tetap berjalan semakin menjauhi kedua pasang kekasih itu, Shikamaru mengusap pundak Ino pelan disebelahnya. Berusaha menenangkan perasaannya sekarang.  
Naruto terlihat semakin menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, pemuda blonde itu hanya berjalan perlahan sembari menundukkan kepalanya menatap jalanan.

Tiba-tiba saja petir terdengar menyambar-nyambar dan hujan turun dengan begitu deras, bukannya mencari tempat berteduh Naruto tetap berjalan dan terus berjalan di derasnya hujan berusaha untuk melewati rintikan hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya.  
Baginya hantaman hujan yang menusuk kulitnya tidak akan pernah sebanding dengan sakit hatinya sekarang, mata sapphirenya menatap langit yang mendung tanpa ada bintang sama hal seperti perasaanya.

Apakah semua ini akan menjadi sia-sia? Perasaannya, semua yang terlah ia berikan pada gadis itu apakah semua akan sia-sia saja? Pemuda blonde itu tidak kuat membayangkannya.

**XXX**

Sakura tersenyum lebar disepanjang perjalanan didalam mobilnya, ia berencana untuk membuat kejutan dengan mengunjungi Sasuke tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.  
Ia tidak sabaran untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi kekasihnya itu saat ia datang tiba-tiba kerumahnya, tidak lama ia memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan gerbang rumah milik Sasuke yang sangat besar. Rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada sopir keluarganya, mobilnya berlalu dan hilang dari pandangan mata Sakura. Gadis itu segera berjalan perlahan memasuki area rumah Uchiha, disebelah utara ia bisa melihat pintu rumah Sasuke yang bercat coklat tua.

Sakura berdiri didepan pintu dan mengetuk pintu itu keras 3 kali, tidak lama seseorang membukakan pintu besar tersebut.  
Sosok pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx berdiri disana, dan dua garis diwajahnya dan Sakura tahu itu bukan Sasuke. Itu adalah Itachi Uchiha kakaknya.

"Permisi aku ingin mencari Sasuke-kun…" ucap Sakura langsung.

"Oh Sasuke ada didalam, tunggu sebentar aku akan memanggilnya" balas Itachi ramah dan masuk kembali kedalam rumah, Sakura tersnyum sendiri membayangkan ekspresi kekasihnya nanti saat ia melihatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri diambang pintu menatapnya tajam, tatapan yang berbeda semenjak ia berpacaran dengan pemuda itu.  
Sakura sedikit heran melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kelihatannya tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari karena ingin memberimu kejutan, jadi aku tidak memberitahu mu terlebih dahulu Sasuke-kun…" jelas Sakura.

"Aku pikir temanmu si bodoh berambut pirang itu sudah memberitahumu tentang apa yang didengarnya kemarin. Tapi kau masih juga kemari?"

Sakura manutkan alisnya tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda emo itu.  
"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti"

"Jadi benar si bodoh itu belum memberitahumu ya atau kau yang memang tidak percaya Sakura? Aku menjadikanmu sebagai taruhan untuk mendapatkan mobil itu…" ucap Sasuke sembari menunjuk mobil Gallardo berwarna kuning didalam garasi rumahnya.

Bagai petir disiang bolong, Sakura tidak percaya apa yang barusan Sasuke katakan sama dengan ucapan yang Naruto kemarin katakan. Ini pasti bohong, ini hanya tipuan Sasuke hanya ingin mengetes nya saja bukan?

"Bohong, kau tidak benar-benar melakukan itu bukan Sasuke-kun?" mata Sakura mulai memanas, ia merasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Terserah Sakura, kalau memang aku berbohong tidak mungkin aku mendapatkan mobil itu. Sekarang karena jangka waktumu sudah habis, kau boleh pergi dari sini. Kita sudah putus…" Sasuke segera menutup pintu nya kerasa meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri diluar rumahnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Sakura meneteskan air matanya mendengar pengakuan langsung dari pemuda itu yang akhirnya ia dengar sendiri, ia bahkan selama ini mengabaikan rasa kahwatir ketiga sahabatnya termasuk Naruto.  
Ia merasa menyesal sekarang ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan, Sakura berjalan tertatih meninggalkan rumah Uchiha.  
Air mata semakin menguasai perasaan gadis itu, ia menyesal telah membentak Naruto kemarin dan ia yakin ia telah menyakiti pemuda itu.

Hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur bumi, membasahi tubuh mungil Sakura yang terus berjalan entah kemana. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, dan yang lebih membuatnya menyesal ia menyakiti Naruto sahabatnya sejak kecil yang selalu menghiburnya disaat ia sedang bersedih.

"_Tentu saja, anggap saja ini hadiah ulang tahun mu yang tahun lalu belum sempat aku beri Sakura-chan…dan aku ingin kau membuka sayapnya saat kau benar-benar membutuhkanku."_

Sakura kembali teringat kata-kata Naruto saat didanau belakang sekolah, gadis itu meraba-raba lehernya dan membuka kalung yang Naruto berikan padanya.  
Hujan semakin deras mengguyur disertai sambaran petir dilangit, Sakura memperhatikan kalung tersebut dan terus menangis.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar me-membutuhkan mu saat ini. Maafkan aku Naruto, maafkan aku…" Sakura terisak sembari membuka sayap kalung tersebut dan disana bertuliskan 'Aishiteru Sakura-chan'

Sakura terduduk dijalanan yang yang dingin dan basah itu, ia merasa badannya semakin berat dan pandangannya semakin kabur.  
Namun ia masih memegang erat kalung pemberian Naruto di tangannya, perlahan-lahan Sakura merasa pandangannya yang kabur berubah menjadi menghitam dan akhirnya mata emerald itu tertutup. Sakura pingsan ditengah guyuran hujan deras yang menggambarkan bagaimana perasaanya saat itu.

**XXX**

Naruto berlari terburu-buru melewati para penjenguk di rumah sakit Konoha, setelah mendapat berita dari Ino tentang Sakura yang masuk rumah sakit ia segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keadaan Sakura lebih lanjut.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya didepan ruang IGD dan melihat sahabatnya disana dengan wajah sendu dan khawatir. Pemuda blonde itu perlahan berjalan menghampiri mereka yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Kami belum tahu Naruto, dokter masih berada didalam. Dan apa yang membuat Sakura pingsan kami belum mengetahuinya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa pingsan? Ino bilang padaku bahwa Sakura pingsan dibawah guyuran hujan tadi sore bukan?" seru Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh kearah Ino disebelahnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari gadis blonde itu.  
"Sakura datang kerumah Sasuke, dan aku rasa Sasuke mengatakan semuanya. Jadi Sakura mungkin pingsan karena itu"

"Brengsek, akan kubunuh kau Sasuke" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dengan nada emosi.

"Naruto, tenanglah. Tidak ada gunanya kau kesana, sekarang kondisi Sakura lebih penting. Aku harap kau bisa mengendalikan emosi mu saat ini…" kata Ino berusaha meredakan sikap temperamental Naruto.

Naruto menyenderkan badannya ditembok rumah sakit, ia lelah sekarang. Kekhawatirannya akhirnya terjadi, dan sekarang gadis pujaannya itu sedang berada di dalam ruang IGD lemah tak berdaya dan ia hanya bisa menunggu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pemuda blonde itu terduduk dilantai sembari manarik-narik rambut pirangnya, Shikamaru dan Ino tidak dapat berbuat banyak melihat kekalutan dalam diri sahabat pirangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kizashi dan Mebuki berjalan cepat-cepat kearah ketiga sahabat itu menunggu didepan ruang IGD, Ino menoleh melihat kedua orang tua Sakura dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Ino-chan, bagaimana keadaan Sakura? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mebuki khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu Mebuki-san, dokter sedang berada didalam. Aku harap Sakura baik-baik saja…" balas Ino setengah menangis.

Kizashi berjalan perlahan kearah Shikamaru dan menepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu dan beralih ke Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya, Kizashi menepuk pelan kepala Naruto sehingga pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap Kizashi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun, kita semua disini berdoa agar Sakura tidak kenapa-napa. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu." Hibur Kizashi.

Naruto tersenyum perlahan dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemas, tidak lama seorang dokter wanita berjas putih nampak keluar dari ruang IGD dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga sahabat itu.

"Apakah kalian keluarga dari pasien Sakura Haruno?"

Mereka menoleh kearah dokter bernama Tsunade itu.  
"Iya kami dari keluarga pasien, apa yang terjadi pada Sakura dokter? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mebuki.

Naruto segera beringsut dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Tsunade.  
"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura saat ini? Apa ada luka serius padanya? Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" imbuh Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan nada khawatir, Mebuki yang berdiri dibelakangnya mengusap pelan pundak Naruto menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah, tidak ada luka serius pada Sakura. Namun, saat ini keadaannya kritis diakibatkan oleh kanker ginjal yang menggerogoti tubuhnya…" Naruto membulatkan matanya tidak percaya mendengar analisis dokter wanita tersebut dan seketika menunduk dalam.  
"Akibat penyakitnya itu, Sakura harus mendapatkan transplantasi ginjal secepatnya. Jika tidak nyawanya tidak akan mungkin tertolong."

Ino semakin menangis dipelukan Shikamaru, Kizashi berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang berdiri disebelahnya itu.  
Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, pemuda itu shock ia tidak percaya hal itu. Sakura, sejak kapan gadis itu menderita penyakit mematikan seperti itu? Kenapa ia baru tahu hal itu sekarang, kenapa?

"Kalian tahu kan tentang penyakit yang diderita Sakura? Kalian mengetahuinya bukan?" teriak Naruto kalap memandang keempatnya yang tengah diliputi pikiran takut sama dengan dirinya.

"Naruto, dengarkan kami. Kami memang mengetahuinya, tapi Sakura~"

"Kenapa kalian tidak menceritakan hal ini padaku? Kenapa kalian menyembunyikan semua ini, menyembunyikan tentang penyakit Sakura? Apa kalian tidak mengerti rasa sakit yang sudah aku rasakan saat dia memilih Sasuke, dan sekarang. Sekarang aku harus menyimpan lagi rasa sakit saat melihatnya terbaring tidak berdaya karena penyakit nya itu?" seru Naruto sembari berurai air mata, dinding pertahanan yang selama ini ia bangun akhirnya runtuh. Dan kekuatan yang selama ini ia tunjukkan akhirnya hancur seiring dengan rasa sakitnya selama ini.

"Maafkan kami Naruto-kun, sebelumnya Sakura yang berpesan bahwa jangan sampai kau mengetahui tentang penyakit yang dideritanya. Dan ia selalu rutin menjalani terapi medis, tapi Kami-sama berkehendak lain. Sakura sekarang sedang kritis…" jelas Kizashi masih mengelus pundak istrinya.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dan masih terisak, ia berbalik memunggungi keempatnya dan menatap dokter wanita itu.  
"Kalau begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain. Aku yang akan mendonorkan ginjal ku untuknya" ucap Naruto yakin.

Shikamaru dan Ino membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi. Kalau mendonorkan hati ke Sakura, memang tidak berpengaruh apa-apa terhadap Naruto. Tapi tidak mungkin ia bisa hidup normal tanpa satu ginjal didalam tubuhnya?  
"Naruto, kau sudah gila? Kita bisa mencari pendonornya tapi bukan kau…" seru Shikamaru.

"Teman-teman, biarkan kali ini jangan halangi aku. Ini adalah keinginanku sendiri…dokter silahkan bawa aku untuk transplantasi secepatnya"

Naruto segera berjalan menjauhi mereka dituntun oleh sang dokter tersebut ke suatu ruangan, Shikamaru menunduk frustasi. Percuma, percuma menghentikan Naruto yang sudah membulatkan tekadnya kalau sudah begitu mereka semua hanya bisa berdoa agar keduanya bisa selamat.

**XXX**

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura yang begitu tenang dibalut oleh peralatan medis, tubuhnya yang tidak berdaya sekarang ini membuat pemuda blonde itu merasa miris.  
Kenapa ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang penyakit yang diderita oleh gadis itu, ia benar-benar tidak berguna. Dari dulu ia sudah bertekad untuk melindungi gadis itu, tapi kenyataanya ia gagal. Ia hanyalah seorang pecundang yang tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menatap gadis itu sembari meneteskan air mata, seandainya ia mendonorkan ginjalnya. Ia harap Kami-sama dapat memberikannya hidup lebih lama dan Naruto akan selalu menjadi bagian dari hidupnya menatap masa depan meskipun Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Naruto-san, sebentar lagi operasi transplantasi ginjal akan dilakukan. Mari ikut dengan saya keruangan ICU." Suster tersebut menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri diambang pintu dan dibalas oleh anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dan menghapus air matanya, ia menatap nanar wajah Sakura yang begitu tenang. Naruto berjalan lesu mengikuti suster tersebut, ia ingin saat Sakura terbangun nanti gadis itu menyadari bagaimana perasaannya selama ini. Perasaan yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika melihat gadis itu, dan ia ingin Sakura mengetahui bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu seutuhnya.

Tidak lama keduanya sampai didalam ruang ICU, suster tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju operasi berwarna hijau gelap. Naruto segera melakukannya dan menuruti perintah dari suster tersebut, setelah memakainya Naruto berbaring disalah satu ranjang rumah sakit.  
Pandangannya menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong, ia hanya berharap ia dapat membuka matanya nanti. Melihat bagaimana sebuah senyumam merekah di bibir merah merona nya, kebahagiaan yang akan terlihat.

"Naruto-san, saya sudah menganalisis ginjal anda dan nampaknya ada kesamaan dengan pasien. Dengan begitu transplantasi bisa saya lakuakan sekarang dengan bantuan dokter Tsunade. Anda siap?"

"Iya aku siap." Jawab Naruto pelan.

Suster tersebut menyiapkan sebuah suntikan dan obat bius, suster berambut hitam pendek itu mengambil kapas yang sudah disterilkan dan mengelapkannya kearah nadi Naruto yang akan disuntik obat bius. Suster tersebut segera menyuntikkan cairan bius tersebut dan menunggu beberapa detik sampai Naruto tertidur.  
Naruto merasa kesadarannya semakin menjauh dan ia tidak bisa lagi membuka matanya, nampaknya obat bius bereaksi sangat cepat. Tidak lama pemuda blonde itu tertidur tidak sadarkan diri.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka lebar menampakkan seorang gadis tak berdaya dibawa masuk kedalam bersama dengan ranjang tidurnya dan diletakkan disamping Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, tanpa sepengetahuan tim bedah gadis bersurai merah muda itu meneteskan air matanya dengan mata tertutup.

"Bapak Ibu, mohon tunggu disini selama proses transplantasi berlangsung. Tim kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menolong putri bapak dan ibu…" Tsunade menjelaskan nya dan kemudian menutup pintu ruang ICU rapat-rapat membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki harus dengan sabar menunggu jalannya operasi yang membawa hidup dan mati Sakura dan Naruto didalam.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah berdoa, semoga Naruto dan Sakura dapat berjuang hidup didalam sana…" kata Kizashi menatap lemah pintu ruangan ICU.

Shikamaru hanya dapat menunduk dan membiarkan semua ini berjalan tenang tanpa ada hambatan, Ino yang duduk disampingnya mengelus punggung Shikamaru pelan.  
Biasanya kekasihnya itu selalu mengucapkan kata 'mendokusai' tetapi nampaknya Ino tahu bahwa saat ini Shikamaru merasa kalut karena sahabatnya yang ceroboh dan gegabah itu sedang berada di ruang sacral rumah sakit.

"Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja didalam sana…" Ino berusaha menenangkan pemuda nanas itu yang menunduk lemah.

**XXX**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas ia tengah terbangun di sebuah tempat putih dan terang benderang tanpa ada kegelapan sama sekali.  
Sakura bangkit dan menatap sekelilingnya heran, hanya ada dirinya dan tempat putih yang begitu terang. Gadis itu berjalan perlahan memperhatikan sekelilingnya berharap ada orang lain selain dirinya, ia bahkan tidak tahu tempat apa yang sedang ia kunjungi ini. Apakah ia sudah mati? Dan inilah yang disebut kehidupan kedua?

"Wahai anak muda yang kebingungan…"

Sakura sontak menoleh kearah suara tepat dibelakangnya dan melihat seorang kakek tua menggunakan jubah berwarna putih dan tongkat hitamnya tengah berdiri dihadapannya, Sakura tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah kakek tua tersebut. Namun dari suaranya gadis itu yakin bahwa seseorang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah seorang kakek-kakek.

"Siapa anda?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaa Sakura kakek itu malah mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah pundaknya seperti membopong tongkat tersebut.  
"Aku adalah seseorang yang diutus Tuhan untuk menjemputmu pergi dari sini."

Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar penjelasn kake dihadapannya ini, menjemputnya untuk pergi dari sini? Dan Tuhan yang mengutusnya?  
Apakah ia sudah meninggal, apakah kakek di hadapannya ini adalah seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa? Kalau memang seperti itu Sakura belum siap untuk pergi bersama kakek misterius ini.

"Tapi tunggu sebentar, nampaknya beberapa menit yang lalu saat aku akan menjemputmu Tuhan berkata padaku bahwa pekerjaanku dibatalkan. Dan setelah aku tahu ternyata kesempatanmu untuk hidup masih ada anak muda…"

Sakura menghela napasnya lega, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba saja kakek ini bekata bahwa pekerjaan nya dibatalkan? Bukannya tadi ia bilang bahwa ia datang untuk menjemputnya?  
"Tapi kakek, kenapa tiba-tiba Tuhan membatalkan pekerjaanmu untuk mencabut nyawaku?"

Kakek tersebut menganyunkan kembali tongkatnya dan tidak lama muncul sebuah kursi berlapis emas dengan tiba-tiba, sang kakek tersebut berjalan kearah kursi itu dan duduk perlahan.  
"Tuhan memiliki sebuah rencana untukmu, dia memang membatalkan pekerjaanku karena ia yakin ada seseorang yang akan menyelamatkanmu tanpa aku yang harus mencabut nyawamu, anak muda"

"Seseorang yang akan menyelamatkanku? Tapi siapa dia?"

Kakek tersebut lagi-lagi mengayunkan tongkat kayunya ke langit-langit dan tidak lama keluar sebuah kilauan cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membentuk sebuah layar yang begitu besar.  
Sakura menatap layar besar tersebut dengan pandangan penasaran, ia membulatkan matanya setelah melihat sebuah ukiran wajah yang begitu familiar di matanya seseorang yang selama ini menemaninya, dan seseorang itu yang selama ini berusaha untuk mengukir senyum di mata emeraldnya.

"Kau mengenalnya bukan, pemuda ini adalah sahabatmu Naruto Uzumaki. Sebelumnya aku akan mengatakan padamu bahwa berkat dirinya yang memberikan ginjalnya untuk kesembuhan dirimu ia rela mati demi seseorang yang dicintainya, pengorbanan yang begitu besar tentu saja…"

Sakura merasakan matanya memanas seiring ia mengingat bagaimana Naruto selama ini selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan sandaran, dan ia selalu ingat kejutan-kejutan kecil yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum.  
Ia lupa semua itu, dan betapa kejamnya Sakura bagaimana hari itu ia lebih membela Sasuke lelaki yang sudah menyakitinya.  
Sakura semakin terisak membuat sungai kecil terbentuk diwajahnya, ia benci dirinya sendiri. Kenapa pemuda itu harus mendonorkan ginjalnya, kenapa Naruto melakukan itu, ia lebih pantas mati daripada harus membuat Naruto menyerahkan hidupnya untuk dirinya.

"Anak muda, kau tidak perlu menangis. Sesungguhnya lelaki ini begitu tulus menyerahkan seluruh kehidupannya padamu meskipun ia tahu bagaimana resikonya, jadi akan sangat sia-sia bila kau menyakitinya lagi. Pergilah masih ada kesempatanmu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya…"

Sakura mendongak menatap lelaki tua misterius yang diselimuti cahaya itu, ia dapat melihat kelembutan yang terpancar dari sang kakek.  
"Terima kasih banyak kakek, aku pasti akan mengatakannya. Aku pasti akan mengatakan semua perasaanku, dan aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan nya lagi. Tidak akan pernah"

Perlahan tubuh mungil Sakura semakin kabur dan menipis, ia menatap sekilas lelaki tua yang telah menyadarkan bagaiamana ia selama ini menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang menyanyanginya. Dan kakek tua itu terlihat tersenyum lembut kearahnya, dan semakin lama kakek tua itu tidak terlihat lagi.

Tiba-tiba emerald itu terbuka lebar, Sakura memandang sekitarnya dan duduk bangkit dari tidurnya.  
Gadis itu meringis memegang perutnya yang nampak dibalut kain kasa bekas operasi yang baru saja ia alami, Sakura teringat kembali kejadian yang ia alami beberapa menit tadi. Ia berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan mencari keberadaan Naruto, ia harus mengatakannya sekarang mengatakan bagaimana ia juga sangat mencintai dirinya.

"Sakura?!"  
Sakura mendongak dan melihat ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas, Kizashi berjalan cepat kearah putrinya yang terlihat akan melepaskan infus yang tertanam di nadinya.  
"Sakura, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Kondisimu belum terlalu pulih untuk turun dari ranjang nak," Kizashi menenangkan Sakura yang masih ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tidak ayah, aku tidak boleh berlama-lama disini. Aku ingin pergi ketempat Naruto, aku ingin melihatnya ayah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya…" ucap Sakura menangis berusaha untuk pergi dari sana, Kizashi menatap nanar putrinya yang tidak memikirkan lagi kondisinya.

"Tenanglah dulu tenanglah, baiklah kalau begitu. Ayah akan mengantarmu ke tempat Naruto-kun, jangan pergi sendirian itu terlalu berbahaya untukmu"

Kizashi mengelus pelan rambut putrid kesayangannya dan berjalan kearah kursi roda yang sengaja disediakan pihak rumah sakit untuk membantu pasien yang ingin pergi keluar tanpa menyakit dirinya sendiri.  
Kizashi menuntun pelan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi roda hitam itu, dengan hati-hati pria paruh baya itu mengambil infuse yang digantung dan membawanya bersama putrinya yang duduk dikursi roda.

**XXX**

Sakura mendorong pelan sendiri kursi rodanya mendekat kearah ranjang yang tengah terbaring pemuda tak berdaya dengan perban diperutnya, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia inginkan dan sekarang ia melihat sendiri Naruto berbaring dengan sapphire tertutup.

Kizashi sengaja menunggu putrinya diluar, ia tidak ingin menganggu hal yang ingin putrid nya itu katakana pada Naruto, terlihat Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan tergesa-gesa kearahnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kizashi-san, Sakura…Sakura tidak ada didalam kamarnya sekarang."

"Tenanglah Shikamaru, Ino. Sekarang ia tengah berada didalam, dan beberapa menit yang lalu ia terbangun dari ketidaksadaranny dan aku menemukannya ingin pergi menemui Naruto."

Ino dan Shikamaru tertegun mendengar penjelasan ayah Sakura tersebut, gadis blonde itu melangkah perlahan kearah pintu yang dipasang kaca untuk melihat kedalam ruangan.  
Ino bisa melihat dengan jelas sahabat malangnya itu tengah menangis dalam diam sembari menatap wajah Naruto, tanpa terasa air matanya ikutan mengalir melihat kesedihan yang tengah dirasakan sahabat pink nya itu.

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Naruto dan berharap pemuda itu membuka matanya sambil berkata bahwa dia tidak kenapa-napa, dia baik-baik saja dan melihat cengiran khas yang selalu ia tunjukkan padanya setiap saat meskipun ia tahu cengiran itu adalah topeng yang selalu Naruto gunakan untuk membuat orang disekelilingnya tidak khawatir bagiamana perasaannya.  
Sakura semakin terisak dan menidurkan kepalanya disamping lengan Naruto yang masih menutup matanya.

"Bangunlah Naruto, katakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan aku, maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh ini…aku mencintaimu baka Naruto!"

"Kau tidak seharusnya disini Sakura-chan…"

Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar suara barusan tadi, ia mendongak melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan senyuman tipis. Sakura semakin menangis terisak dan menggenggam erat tangan pemuda itu seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi.

"Sakura-chan, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Naruto mengelus pelan kepala gadis pujaanya itu.

"K-kenapa kau melakukan ini, kenapa kau memberikan separuh kehidupanmu untukku? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku mati saja?" Sakura masih menangis dibalik lengan pemuda itu.

Naruto menatap nanar Sakura yang menangis terisak dan tidak berhenti-henti sedari tadi.  
"Aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau mati begitu saja. Biarkan aku yang menanggung asalkan kau masih bisa hidup kembali…"

"Maafkan aku Naruto, selama ini aku tidak pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaanmu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memikirkan perasaanku sendiri, aku-aku juga mencintaimu baka."

Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya semabri memegangi perutnya, ia tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura dan memeluk gadis itu pelan. Sakura membalas pelukan pemuda itu erat dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.  
"Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu, mendengarmu mengucapkan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku itu sudah cukup bagiku Sakura-chan. Karena tidak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia selain kau memilihku"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di wajah Sakura, gadis itu terlihat masih terisak meskipun air mata sudah tidak membanjiri wajahnya.  
Naruto perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, dan ia dapat merasakan lembut bibir gadis itu.

**XXX**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda terlihat sedang duduk manis di bangku taman dan memasang wajah serius mambaca buku yang ia pegang, lembaran demi lembaran ia lewati. Karena saking seriusnya membaca ia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda berambut blonde sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan membawa seikat bunga mawar putih dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Hai putri dari negeri dongeng…"

Gadis merah muda itu sejenak menghentikan aktivitas membacanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara yang terdengar berbisik di telinganya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang pemuda yang sangat ia cintai tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan segenggam mawar putih. Sangat romantis bukan?

"Naruto"

Naruto segera duduk disamping kekasihnya dan menyodorkan mawar yang sedari tadi ia genggam, sang gadis tampak terlihat malu-malu menerima mawar dari pemuda itu.

"Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku terlambat datang karena ada urusan mendadak. Kau tidak marah kan?" ucap Naruto merayu sang kekasih dengan jurus andalan nya puppy eyes, berharap agar Sakura tidak marah ataupun ngambek padanya.

"Huh, tidak mau. Enak saja sudah datang lama-lama seenaknya saja bilang ada urusan. " balas Sakura membuang muka menolak jurus andalannya membuat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayolah, hanya seperti itu saja kau marah. Bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu es krim? Satu es krim untuk dua orang, bagaimana?" Naruto memeluk pundak Sakura membuat gadis itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan mencium pipi Naruto sekilas dan bangkit meninggalkan Naruto duluan membuat pemuda blonde itu sedikit terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tertawa.

"Hei Sakura-chan tunggu…kenapa kau tidak mencium bibirku saja sekalian?" Naruto bangkit dan berusaha mengejar Sakura yang berjalan didepannya.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukannya baka Naruto, kejar saja aku kalau kau bisa."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

A/N : Silahkan bunuh saya readers, sudah lama tidak muncul dan bagaimana memikirkan tema apa yang ingin di jadikan cerita malah tema beginian yang super maximum ga jelas dan aneh -_-  
Untuk judul Hiko ambil dari salah satu lagu abang saya :p haha(re: Justin Bieber) ga nyambung kan judul ama Hiko ga tau lagi judulnya apaan yaudah ini aja deh T.T sebenarnya di cerita ini rencananya Hiko akan membuat Naruto mati*dimutilasi readers* tapi sayangnya kalau Naruto mati nanti Sakura sama siapa? Ga mungkin kan jadi perawan tua.  
Soalnya Hiko ga ikhlas Sakura sama lelaki lain kecuali sama abang Naruto :D Gyahahaha.

Oke, untuk young parents Hiko sedang memikirkan alurnya. Karena tenang saja selama apapun dan sampai berabad-abad pun Hiko pasti akan lanjutkan kembali ffn nya. Baiklah untuk flame, pujian, kritikan, ketidaksukaan, uneg-uneg, silahkan tulis di kotak dibawah ini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membawa fic abal saya.  
Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan :D *BOOFFF*


End file.
